


Old Friends, New Adventures

by MidnightMusings13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe AU, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMusings13/pseuds/MidnightMusings13
Summary: Bechloe AU: Beca and Chloe were childhood friends, until Beca moves across the country. Thirteen years later, they reunite by chance at Barden University.





	Old Friends, New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longer fic that I've written, and it holds a special place in my heart because it's based on something that happened to me. Positive comments are welcome! 
> 
> Shoutout to my aca-moms (you know who you are) for supporting me through this entire process. Thank you for letting me be your legacy.

June 2004

“Chloe, go give Beca a hug goodbye” Mrs. Beale encourages her daughter, pushing her forward slightly. Chloe needs no urging, as she launches forward and wraps her small arms around her best friend’s neck.

“Bye Beca.” She says, her five-year-old brain not fully comprehending that she will not likely see her best friend again.

“Goodbye Chloe.” Beca answers back, closing her arms around Chloe’s waist.

“I’ll miss you.” the redhead says, the same way she does every day when they leave kindergarten.

“Me too.” Beca mutters, the anxiety of the upcoming plane ride from Pennsylvania to California overtaking the concept of leaving her freckled counterpart. The two girls, who had been friends since they started daycare together, were the perfect polar opposites.

Chloe was spunky, her personality easily apparent in her bright red hair. Always bubbly, she balanced Beca’s shyness. The brunette was painfully quiet when not in her element, and often came off as almost moody, with her medium brown hair and denim eyes. Chloe was happy to lead Beca into the social situations of a five-year-old’s world, and Beca was happy to follow.

The separation was undoubtedly going to be hard on the two, but after the death of his wife, Mr. Mitchell knew he needed change for himself and his daughter. After speaking to the university where he worked, he had been transferred to Los Angeles. There had been points where he questioned the decision to move Beca across the country, away from the people who comforted her, but he hoped that she was young enough to forget her life in Philadelphia. “Beca, let’s go honey.”

He herds her into the cab, and the petite girl presses herself up against the window, catching one final glimpse of her friend as they start towards the airport.

 

September 2017

Beca Mitchell finds an empty seat in the crowded auditorium and lowers herself into the cushioned chair, placing her bag at her feet. The room is already packed with freshman, and her fingers start to drum on her thigh as she waits for everyone to settle so the orientation assembly to begin. It’s her first semester at Barden University in Atlanta, Georgia, just over 2,000 miles away from the familiarity of her Los Angeles apartment. As she glances around the room, a flash of red two rows in front of her catches her eye.

Beca has only seen hair that shade of red on one person, and not for at least 13 years, not that she was counting. _There’s no way_ she thinks to herself, as she pulls out her cellphone and opens her Facebook app. Typing “Chloe Beale” into the search bar, she isn’t even surprised when the first suggestion to pop up is a photo of a beautiful redhead, holding an acceptance letter to Barden University. “Welcome Fresh-persons!” she hears over the speaker system as a peppy, blonde girl bounces onto the stage. Without thinking, Beca quickly taps the “send friend request” button, and slips her phone back into her pocket.

She watches carefully as the redhead in front of her jumps at the vibrate of her cell phone in her own pocket, and Beca observes her body language from behind as she checks the notification Beca knows she just received. She can see Chloe’s shoulders shift as she turns her head left and right, obviously realizing from Beca’s profile picture that she too is at Barden, and wondering where she’s sitting. Chloe turns her head, and their eyes lock for the first time since they were five. Recognition washes over both women, and Chloe flashes a smile, which Beca returns shyly as her cheeks grow warm. For the majority of her life, she was plagued by what people refer to as “resting bitch face”, resulting in a lack of smiles being sent her way, whether from strangers or people she knew. Chloe’s smile makes her feel both at home and uncomfortable at the same time, and Beca doesn’t know what to make of it. Chloe mouths “later”, and Beca nods, as both of them refocus on the much too long, often repetitive orientation speeches.

Beca is on her way out of the auditorium, headed back to her room, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She knows who it is even before she turns around, and as she does she is quickly engulfed in a hug from none other than Chloe Beale. As Chloe releases her and Beca steps back, she takes the chance to glance over her childhood friend. Chloe is quite a few inches taller than Beca, but her red hair, bright smile, and freckles are exactly as Beca remembers them from all those years ago. She’s wearing a flowy blouse paired with light skinny jeans and sandals. Chloe is also eyeing Beca up and down, not at all surprised by the brunette’s darker fashion sense. Standing nearly half a head shorter, Beca’s eyes are the same, despite being encircled by a thick layer of smoky eyeliner. She has on a black tank top covered by an open purple flannel, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. 

“Wow, it’s really you.” Chloe half whispers. “It’s been so long. I never thought…”

“Me neither.” Beca finishes, still in shock.

“I was headed to the activities fair. Would you want to come with me?” Chloe offers.

“Yeah, sure.” Beca stammers, truly in awe of how gorgeous Chloe has become. She’s not good at making friends, but they’re already friends, right? She twists the rings on her fingers, cringing at herself. She knows that she’s not necessarily a “people person”, but she’s more scared of navigating college alone than she is of being with Chloe. She finds herself forming sentences in her head, but having a disconnect between her brain and her mouth. She breathes a sigh of relief, realizing that Chloe is still as much of a social butterfly as she was when they were young.

“You still live in LA?” Chloe asks as the two head towards the exit of the building.

“Yeah, same old apartment, just me and my dad.” Chloe reaches for her hand, but Beca stuffs it into her pocket, not used to physical contact with people she barely knows. She’s about to try and make a joke about her neighbors, but Chloe starts talking again. Beca doesn’t mind.

“We’re still in Philly, but in a different house. And we got a dog, his name is Charlie. He’s SO cute!” Questions fill Beca’s mind as Chloe continues to chatter away. 

“Are you still friends with Aubrey?” she interrupts, and Chloe turns towards her.

“Posen? Not really. She went through some weird stuff in middle school, and then we didn’t go to the same high school. I see her mom at the mall all the time though.” Chloe hasn’t thought about Aubrey in a long time, other than sending regards through Mrs. Posen when she sees her. She sometimes wonders what would have happened if Beca hadn’t left, if the three of them would have remained friends. She imagines Beca being the glue holding them all together, but quickly brushes away the thought, preferring to focus on the new adventure ahead of her. “So, are you thinking about majors yet?” Chloe asks, turning the conversation off herself.

Beca makes note of the fact that Chloe dropped the Aubrey topic, and makes note to try to bring it up later. In regards to Chloe’s question, she’s confident with her answer, because she actually has a dream. She’s shared it with very few people, but it does exist. “Uhm, yeah, something with music. I was thinking maybe production…it’s kind of what I do. I mix music.” 

Chloe looks at Beca with awe in her eyes. “Like mashups? My best friend is SO cool! I love music. I’d love to hear your stuff sometime.”

“Sure, yeah, maybe.” Beca answers, stuck on the fact that Chloe just referred to them as best friends. “What about you?” she quickly pushes the topic back to Chloe.

“Oh, I don’t know.” She shrugs. “I was thinking something science-y, maybe medical. I’m leaning towards pre-vet but I’m really indecisive so like, who knows?” Beca smiles, almost to herself, as she realizes how incredibly _Chloe_ the answer is. She suddenly feels a wave of deja-vu. Chloe may be taller and more intellectual, but her personality has only matured, rather than changed, and this knowledge makes Beca feel safer than she has in a long time. 

As they make their way through the activities fair, Chloe looks into the largest sorority on campus while Beca signs up for a slot working as a DJ for Barden Radio. Chloe puts her name on the list for the science club, and Beca _almost_ considers doing tech for the drama society but changes her mind last-minute. They walk in mostly silence, enjoying one another’s company since they both know next to no one at school. The sun starts to sink slowly into the sky as the women make their way back to the dorm building.

“What room are you in?” Chloe asks hesitantly as they reach the entrance and swipe themselves in.

“4D, what about you?” Beca smiles as Chloe’s expression wavers. She’s not sure she’s ready to stop talking to Beca yet, as though leaving her will be forever.

“Oh, I’m in 3A, so I guess we’re not that far from each other. Which is good, so I don’t have to wait 13 years to see you again.” Beca laughs nervously, hoping Chloe is right. Chloe knows she is. They start up the stairs, and stop at the door to the 3rd floor.

“Guess this is my stop. See you around Beca.” Chloe flips her hair, winks, and disappears, leaving Beca slightly confused. The brunette hurries to her own room, anticipating her dad’s reaction when she tells him she already might have a best friend, one she didn’t even have to try to make.

As both Beca and Chloe get used to their routines, they find themselves turning to one another for comfort. It’s almost like a taste of home, despite the fact that they haven’t lived in the same place for more than a decade. Chloe memorizes Beca’s schedule, and finds the times during the week when their paths cross. Beca figures out which days they can have a meal together in the cafeteria, because eating with someone is much better than eating alone, even if she doesn’t say much. It’s not easy, considering their vastly different schedules, but they make it work. Fast friends would be an understatement for what Beca and Chloe have become, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

October 2017

Beca sits against a tree on the quad, her laptop balancing on her knees, a new mix blasting through her headphones. She pauses the track, shifts the baseline a little, and listens again. Her mouth stretches into a smile, liking the new sound after the adjustment. She’s so absorbed in her work that she doesn’t notice Chloe come up and sit beside her. Beca jumps slightly when Chloe puts a hand on her knee, and she quickly pulls her headphones down so they sit around her neck. “Dude, don’t scare me like that!” she says, nudging her best friend kind of playfully.

“Ugh, sorry, I just had the GROSSEST lab. Remind me why I’m doing this again?” 

Beca chuckles. “Because of the puppies!” she answers without hesitation, considering the fact that this conversation occurs on a weekly basis.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I know, the puppies.” Chloe rolls her eyes, then shifts them to Beca’s computer. “What are you working on today?” she asks, starting to remove the headphones from Beca’s neck, but the brunette quickly swats her hand away. She’s a lot more open with Chloe than with anyone else, but her music is still _hers._

“Nothing, it’s garbage. I mean, eventually it’ll be half-decent, but right now it’s nothing.” She stammers, always hesitant about her work.

“Shut up Becs, I bet it’s amazing! Please let me listen?” Two months ago, Beca would have adamantly refused, but something about Chloe’s baby doll eyes have started to thaw her cold exterior. She carefully removes the headphones and places them over Chloe’s red waves so they sit snugly on her ears. Beca presses play and looks out at the people walking by, nervous to watch Chloe’s reaction. Her mind wanders for a minute, and she’s pulled back by Chloe bouncing excitedly and hitting her knee repeatedly. She gingerly hands the headphones back to Beca and squeals in a way that makes Beca both cringe and smile softly.

“Beca Mitchell! You call that garbage? Now I want to hear something you think is _good!_ Because that was so good Becs!”

The brunette laughs. “I love you, did you know that.” She’s surprised at herself for saying it, since she’s never outwardly affectionate, but with Chloe it feels normal, and it makes Chloe’s stomach fill with butterflies.

Two weeks later, Beca gets assigned her fall semester schedule for the campus radio station. The hours are long and she’s not actually working IN the booth, but it’s better than nothing and will look good on a resume. The worst part about working is that they assigned her the Friday evening shift, and Friday is the day that she and Chloe would usually get dinner together. As soon as she receives the email, she forwards it to Chloe sadly. That first week is incredibly lonely, and Beca almost regrets taking the job. She’s not supposed to text while at work, but her boss is too busy making out in the booth to pay any attention to the new intern. She pulls out her cell phone and unlocks it, opening up her messaging app.

_Beca: Hey, working sucks_

_Chloe: Oh yeah?_

_Beca: Yeah. It basically all dirty work. And I’m hungry_

_Chloe: Want dinner? They have turkey and cheese in the cafe_

_Beca: Really? That’d be amazing. I’ll pay you back_

_Chloe: Don’t worry about it. See ya soon :)_

Half an hour later, the bell above the studio door jingles, and Chloe wanders in with her backpack slung over her shoulder and a plastic shopping bag in each hand. Beca looks up from where she’s stacking CDs and waves. She nods Chloe towards the break room in the back, and taps on the door of the booth. “Luke?” she sticks her head inside as her boss stops sucking his girlfriend’s face. “I’m going to break for dinner, okay?” she asks hesitantly.

“You have twenty minutes Mitchell. It’s busy tonight.” He goes back to his girlfriend, shooing Beca out with his free hand.

“Yeah, really popping in here.” Beca mutters to herself as she makes her way through the empty studio to the break room. She stops in the doorway as she surveys the mini-buffet that Chloe has set up on the coffee table, complete with two sandwiches, chips, and drinks.

“Lifesaver.” Is all Beca says before she sits cross legged on the floor in front of her turkey and cheese sub, opening up the bag of potato chips as Chloe launches into some story about her basic composition professor. Beca listens intently, feeling captivated by Chloe’s voice. The redhead recounts how her teacher collected and graded her notes, and Beca can’t help but laugh. “Are you serious Chloe? That’s like, I don’t know, fifth grade shit or something.”

“Tell me about it! And then he told me that mine were incomplete. What the hell?” Chloe rolls her eyes, and Beca shrugs, taking a bite of her sandwich. “So, any weekend plans?” Chloe asks, and Beca shakes her head.

“Not really. I have a psych paper due Tuesday but I’ll probably write it at midnight Monday night.” Chloe giggles in that way that makes Beca’s heart skip a beat.

“Do you ever sleep?” she asks teasingly.

“Yeah, during the day. I’m basically a bat, I’m small and I like to be up at night. Whatever.” Beca retorts, and takes a bite of her sandwich.

Later that night, after Beca has gotten ready for bed and texted Chloe goodnight, she can’t sleep. She knows she’s never been the girl with a lot of friends. She’d always been naturally shy, but the death of her mother and move across the country had made her into an introvert of sorts. She was terrified of loss and rejection, so she built up a cold front to keep people away, caking on layers of eyeliner and black nail polish. She lived in a constant state of headphones and heavy beats, because if no one ever got in, then no one would leave, right?

But then there was Chloe, who was breaking down Beca’s walls slowly, inch by inch, day by day. Beca lets her, because Chloe is patient, Chloe is kind, and most of all, Chloe cares. Beca knows what’s happening, she feels it in every inch of her body. She’s felt it before, but never this strong, never this deep. Beca is falling in love with Chloe, and she hates herself for it.

 

November 2017

Warm days quickly turn colder as the leaves on the trees shift to match the color of Chloe’s hair. Beca often catches herself staring at her best friend at random moments, admiring the way her eyes shine and her freckles dance when she smiles. Her heart constricts as she tries to pull her eyes away, but she can’t bring herself to do it. Sometimes, Beca feels Chloe’s eyes on her too. She has no idea what the redhead could possibly be interested in looking at, and even though it makes her feel vulnerable, she’s learning not to mind it.

“Like what you see?” Beca teases when she catches Chloe eyeing her one day while they do homework together on the redhead’s dorm room floor. Chloe blushes, but doesn’t stop looking at Beca. “Weirdo.” Beca says, rolling her eyes, and Chloe’s mouth stretches into a grin, followed by one of her signature winks. They go back to highlighting their textbooks.

Beca is pretty sure that Chloe has sunshine running through her veins. Her brightness contrasts with Beca’s darker personality, a seemingly odd but somehow perfect pair. Chloe doesn’t have boundaries, and when she loves, she does it ferociously, instantaneously, with her whole heart. She’s confident and physical, things that Beca lacks but loves about the ginger. The two tell each other everything, but there’s one thing Chloe has kept private. She loves Beca. She finds herself thinking of the brunette all the time. She dreams of deep eyes and pink lips, of running her hands through soft chocolate waves. She knows that Beca treats her differently than everyone else, and a piece of her hopes that that difference means something.

Exam season comes and goes, which leads right into Thanksgiving. Chloe pulls Beca into a hug goodbye Tuesday morning, as Beca heads to the airport to fly back to California for the break. Beca stiffens a little as Chloe wraps her arms around her, but in seconds she softens and reciprocates the gesture. Chloe’s flight is later that evening, so after seeing Beca off in her Uber, she goes back to her room to finish packing. She neatly folds the last of her clothing into her suitcase, trying to get images of Beca out of her mind. She’s given her best friend explicit instructions to text her when she gets to the airport, when she’s on the plane, and then when she lands. It’s not international, so Beca’s only arriving at the airport with just enough time to make it through security and board her flight. Chloe’s dreading not talking to her best friend for hours, but she eagerly awaits the way she knows her heart will skip a beat when Beca’s name pops up on her phone screen.

Beca steps off the plane at LAX and immediately curses herself for singing Miley Cyrus. Chloe’s music taste has definitely had an effect on her, and she keeps trying and failing to convince herself that she hates it. She strips off her hoodie and heads towards the exit, smiling when she sees her dad waiting for her.

“Hey Beca, welcome home!” pulls her into his side, and she feels her body relax after the trip. Planes make her nervous, and not being able to have Chloe there to calm her down had made it even worse. Until now, she hadn’t realized that Chloe had become a staple for her sanity since September. She follows her dad out to the car, but not before texting Chloe that she landed safely, followed by her signature black heart emoji.

Thanksgiving Day for the Mitchells is traditional but relaxed. She and her dad wake up and drink coffee together while watching the Macy’s parade. They bake rolls and make stuffing while listening to a combination of oldies and a few of Beca’s mixes, then get dressed and go next door to their neighbors for dinner.

For Chloe, Thanksgiving is much busier. Her parents host dinner for their extended family, and she has to be in “show mode” the whole day. She doesn’t mind, but all she really wants to be doing is texting Beca. She hides her phone under the table during dinner, but her face hides nothing when her eyes light up or she giggles at something the brunette says. “So, Chloe, tell us about school.” Her grandma asks, and she’s forced to put down her phone and talk about Beca rather than to her.

They’re both full of food and sitting on the couch in their respective homes, watching various television programs while texting back and forth. It starts off as a conversation about celebrity crushes, which leads into a conversation about previous relationships. Beca and Chloe have never really discussed their romantic history with one another, other than the occasional “my shitty ex” comment. It may seem odd, but Chloe preferred to talk about the present or the future rather than the past, and Beca had never been much of a sharer anyway. When Chloe casually mentions that she’s had sex with girls before, Beca almost chokes as her heart jumps into her throat. Her hands shake as she tries to type back a reply, but she freezes when she reads Chloe’s next text.

_Chloe: Would you ever hook up with a girl? Like if you could._

_Chloe: Would you ever kiss a girl?_

Beca swallows hard. She hasn’t ever kissed anyone, boy or girl. Chloe knows that. She doesn’t even think she would know how to go about such an activity, if she had the chance. Her small body fills with the feeling that this conversation is part of something bigger. She bites her bottom lip and types a one word reply.

_Beca: yes_

Her anxiety heightens as she waits for Chloe to respond. Her body feels like it’s on fire, burning from the inside out. Her head starts to spin as her phone vibrates in her lap.

_Chloe: You should be with a girl_

Beca is positive that all the air has left her body, but Chloe doesn’t stop there.

_Chloe: I don’t know if this is super weird but if you ever want to explore with someone you know really well I’m totally down_

Beca stops breathing as she feels her stomach twist. Bile rises in her throat, but she swallows hard. She doesn’t know how to react, she wants so badly to come off as cool, to not screw this up. “I’m going on a walk, I’ll be back.” She shouts to her dad, trying to keep her voice even. She takes her headphones from besides her laptop and walks out the door, slamming it hard behind her. She stands against it, pressing her hands flat against the side of the house, her chest heaving. “Fuck,” She whispers. “Fuck fuck fuck.” She knows she needs to text Chloe back, but there seems to be a disconnect between her brain and the rest of her body. 

Chloe. Chloe Beale, her best friend, her secret crush, just offered to experiment. With her, Beca Mitchell. Cold, guarded, emotionless Beca Mitchell. She had let someone in, and it led exactly where she’d secretly hoped it would, but now she’s frozen. She had never thought that it would actually get to this point. She runs her hands through her hair, scratching at her scalp. _Think, Beca. You can do this. It’s Chloe,_ she tells herself. She types out a message, then deletes it. She doesn’t want to say yes, but she definitely doesn’t want to say no. She types again, reads it over quickly, and presses send before she chickens out.

_Beca: Don’t make this weird_

_Chloe: Is that a yes?_

_Beca: Don’t you think you should ask me on a date before trying to get into my pants._

_Chloe: Becs…_

_Beca: I don’t want you to do this because you feel bad for me. I’m fine._

_Chloe: I don’t feel bad. I love you. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to._

_Beca: Ok_

Then it hits Beca, like zero to sixty into a brick wall. Chloe _wants_ this. Chloe wants this _with her._ She turns her headphones on and sits down on the front step, her chin in her hands. There’s nothing she actually wants to listen to, so she replays hers and Chloe’s conversation over and over in her mind. She knows she needs a distraction, so she goes back inside and opens up her laptop. Beca starts to build a playlist, selecting songs she hears Chloe listening to while she studies or while they’re hanging out in her room, mixed with a few of her own favorites. She lets soft melodies flow through her ears and into her head, calming her while simultaneously filling her mind with images of the redhead.

Beca didn’t text her for the rest of the weekend. She wasn’t necessarily locking Chloe out, but more like locking herself in. She needed to think, and she couldn’t do that with Chloe in her head. It’s Sunday night, and Beca is in her room unpacking, wearing a clean tank top, hoodie, and leggings. “It’s open!” she yells when there’s a knock on her door, and suddenly Chloe is standing in her doorway. “You knocked?” Beca says, surprised. Chloe never knocks, and if she does, it’s more of a warning than asking for permission.

“Hey.” She starts, wringing her hands softly, and Beca can’t think of a time when she’s seen Chloe nervous.

“Hey.” Beca answers back, wishing this didn’t have to be so awkward. “How was the rest of your break?” she asks, and Chloe softens.

“It was good, thanks. Um…would you want to like, grab coffee next Sunday? Like before school gets crazy? We could go walk around Olympic Park or something?” The butterflies that have picked up permanent residence in Beca’s stomach start to flutter, and now it’s her turn to be nervous.

“Like, a date?” she asks. Chloe’s confidence wavers.

“Um, I guess? I don’t know. Never mind.” She turns to go, but Beca grabs her shoulder and stops her.

“Shut up, I’d love to.” She answers with a genuine smile, one that Chloe wants to stare at for the rest of her life.

 

December 2017

Beca has never been one for physical contact, usually recoiling at the idea anything more than a quick hug or awkward high five. Strangely, though, she feels the safest she’s felt in a long time when Chloe holds her. They’re sitting in the brunette’s empty dorm room after their excursion to the park, trying to warm up their cold cheeks and fingers. Chloe is stretched out on Beca’s bed, while Beca gets her laptop to play her latest mix for her best friend. She sits at the foot of the bed, and her cheeks are suddenly warm when a set of legs wraps around her torso. 

“I got you” the redhead teases, and Beca tries to relax her tense body. Beca plays her mix, the beat calming her racing heart and mind. “Come lay with me.” Chloe reaches out with grabby hands, and Beca freezes, taking a slow, shaky breath. She wants this, she just doesn’t know how. But this is Chloe, and Chloe usually makes her happy, so why would cuddling with Chloe be any different? Beca crawls hesitantly up the bed, Chloe’s eyes never leaving her. She slowly puts her head on the pillow, and sighs as Chloe’s arms wrap around her.

Her body melts into Chloe’s, and they fit together like puzzle pieces. Their legs intertwine and Chloe twirls a strand of Beca’s rich brown hair around her finger before tucking it behind her ear. Her hands slide down her cheeks, coming to rest under her chin as she cups Beca’s face. She starts to pepper Beca’s head with soft kisses, taking in her smell. “You’re perfect” she whispers, and it sends Beca reeling, feeling like she’s floating between fantasy and reality. She unfreezes, and starts to run her dark-polished fingers slowly up and down the redhead’s arm, reaching around and scratching her back then coming back to her arm. “Mmm’feels nice.” Chloe whispers, her eyes fluttering shut.

They lay like that for a while, wrapped around each other, surprisingly calm in each other’s presence. Chloe can hardly believe that she’s cuddling with the stone-cold Beca Mitchell, and Beca can barely understand the concept herself. Suddenly, Beca hears the doorknob, and jumps out of Chloe’s arms, back to her previous perch at the end of the bed. Her roommate, Kimmy-Jin, walks in and is taken aback by Beca being there, let alone with someone else. She barely acknowledges either girl though, as she drops her bag on her bed and sits down at her own desk, slipping earbuds into her ears. Beca rolls her eyes as she looks over at Chloe, who has the softest smile on her face.

“I’m just going to go.” Chloe says, and gets up off the bed, slipping her shoes onto her feet.

“Oh, um okay.” Beca says, still trying to bring herself back down to planet earth. “I had fun today.” She stammers. 

“Me too.” Chloe says, tossing in a wink for good measure. “See you later Becs. Text me!” and with a flash of red curls, Chloe is gone. Beca drops her head into her hands and flops back onto the bed, running her hands through her own hair, her mind hyper-focused on the memory of Chloe’s arms around her.

The following day, Beca waltzes into the radio station feeling oddly relaxed. She stops in her tracks, however, when a familiar combination of beats and lyrics fills her ears. “No way…” she whispers to herself, in shock that they’re playing one of her mixes over the loudspeaker. Her feet carry her to the door of the booth and she starts to pound on it with her fist, her small body overwhelmed with pride and excitement.

“Mitchell, calm down.” Luke says from behind her, and she spins on the heel of her combat boots, almost knocking over a rack of cassette tapes in the process.

“You’re…how…this is my mix.” She stutters, mentally slapping herself for sounding like an idiot.

“Yeah, I finally played some of that shit you keep sending me. Not really shit after all. Good work.” Beca beams. She had been sending Luke her best mixes since she started, in hopes of getting something onto the radio, to prove to herself that she could make it big eventually. “Maybe you can have some booth hours this month, I’d love to take some time off. Now go stack the records over there.” He enters the studio, leaving Beca to her work with a stupid grin on her face.

Not thirty seconds later, her phone vibrates in the back pocket of her jeans. She whips it out and feels heat rise to her cheeks as Chloe’s name appears on her screen, followed by a string of texts.

_Chloe: Beca!_

_Chloe: Beca!_

_Chloe: BECS BECS BECS_

_Chloe: Is that you? On campus radio? It sounds like your stuff! Did they let you in the booth! Holy shit!_

_Beca: Chlo, chill. Yeah it’s mine. No they didn’t let me in the booth. But they’re playing my stuff, and Luke said he’ll give me hours. At work, talk later._

She hesitates, then sends one more text, just two words.

_Beca: Love you_

_Chloe: Beca Mitchell using the L word?_

_Beca: Shut up._

_Chloe: I love you too._

As the temperature drops lower, the excitement of the holiday season is clouded over by final exams. Beca alternates between studying in class, studying in the booth, and studying in her room. She knows she’s running herself ragged, relying more and more on coffee and redbull to keep her functioning. Chloe is in a similar state, spending most of her time in the library. She’s determined to pass chemistry this semester, but with her practice-exam track record, it’s not looking good. She’s tired and frustrated, groaning as she runs her fingers through her hair and rubs at her eyes with her hands. She picks up her phone, and is slightly disappointed to see she has no new texts. She slams her chemistry book shut with a thud, and taps out a message to Beca.

            _Chloe: Hi. I miss you._

_Beca: Hey, miss you too._

_Chloe: I can’t do chemistry anymore._

_Beca: Sounds like me with English. I do beats, not words. I’m dropping out._

_Chloe: You can’t do that. Don’t leave me._

_Beca: You sound needy Beale…_

Chloe hesitates, unsure of where Beca wants to go with this. She doesn’t want to make her best friend uncomfortable, especially since she feels like she’s really broken through her walls. The redhead knows that Beca can come off as a bit “prudish”, but then again, what if Beca is trying to play a game that Chloe wants to play too? She waits another few seconds, then replies, confident with her decision.

            _Chloe: In more ways than one._

_Beca: Woah._

Beca responds quicker than Chloe expected she would, and her response makes the redhead giggle. She can almost see Beca’s deep blue eyes pop from their sockets, her pupils dilating quickly. Little does she know that the expression in her head is the exact one on Beca’s face at that moment.

            _Chloe: What?_

_Beca: Nothing_

_Beca: Uh, me too._

_Chloe: Oh really? Tell me more._

_Beca: What?_

_Chloe: Tell me what you need Beca_

_Chloe: Just, give me a minute. I’m in the library._

_Beca: Ewww gross. I’m not sexting you in public_

_Chloe: You were gonna sext me?_

_Beca: Not anymore._

_Chloe: I’m leaving._

Chloe shakes her head, shoves her textbook, notes, and pencils into her bag, and all but runs out of the library. Meanwhile, Beca’s hands are shaking. She closes her laptop, which she’s been using to do work and text Chloe, and picks up her phone instead. She pulls her headphones down so they sit around her neck, and stretches her muscles, waiting for Chloe to get back to her room and make the next move. She can’t believe she’s doing this, she’s never done anything like this before. She’s glad that Kimmy-Jin isn’t in the room, but maybe that would only add to the excitement. Then again, she’s not sure how good she is at hiding her ‘turned on’ face. Suddenly, her phone pings.

            _Chloe: I’m in my room now._

_Beca: Me too_

_Beca: Like I didn’t go anywhere._

_Chloe: What are you doing?_

_Beca: I was studying._

_Chloe: Me too. Or I was trying. Until you told me I was being needy._

_Beca: Yeah, sorry about that._

_Chloe: Don’t be, I liked it._

Chloe wants to take this further. She wouldn’t say that she’s a pro at sexting, but it’s definitely not her first time. She wants to feel her heart pounding, the telltale heat that thinking about Beca brings to her face. She runs her tongue across her top teeth, trying to think about what she can say that will be the perfect balance of naughty but not overbearing. To her surprise though, Beca beats her to it.

            _Beca: I was also eating popcorn. But I wish something else was in my mouth._

_Chloe: Shit Becs_

_Beca: Did that turn you on?_

_Chloe: Mmhmmm._

_Beca: Woah. I didn’t know I could do that._

_Chloe: You’re always doing it._

_Beca: Really?_

_Chloe: Yeah._

_Beca: Can I tell you something? It might make your situation worse though…_

_Chloe: What?_

_Beca: I’m wet._

Chloe’s jaw drops, surprised at how confident Beca is when they’re not face to face. She was certainly not expecting this out of the brunette, with her always being so guarded. But since Chloe broke down that final wall, and both women half-admitted their infatuation with one another, Beca had become more daring. Her fingers ghost over the keyboard, completely torn over how far she wants this to go. On one hand, she would love to march to Beca’s room, throw her down on the bed, and make out with her for hours. Something, however, is telling her that that wouldn’t go over so well. She knows she needs to be patient with Beca, otherwise she’ll scare her off.

            _Chloe: Me too._

_Beca: Well that’s because I turned you on_

_Chloe: Maybe I should do something about it._

_Beca: Like what?_

_Chloe: I could play with myself…_

_Beca: I thought you were studying._

_Chloe: Not anymore. Now I’m texting one handed._

_Beca: Shit._

_Beca: Are you thinking about me?_

_Chloe: Always._

_Beca: Text me later._

Beca puts her phone down, all too aware that her breathing is rapid and shallow. She closes her eyes and tries to calm the nagging between her legs. As much as she wants to, there’s something that’s too much for her, touching herself while knowing that Chloe is doing the same thing. Instead, she changes into a robe and grabs her shower caddy, heading to the bathroom in search of an alternate method of cooling herself off. She’s grateful to find that the bathroom is empty, as she turns on the cold water and steps under the stream, the icy blast biting into her skin and distracting her from her very odd texting exchange with her best friend.

Two days later, it happens again, and Beca finds that she actually _likes_ talking to Chloe about these kinds of things. She finds herself thinking about Chloe in a different way, the way that she’s been suppressing for months now. But with exams in full swing, being together just isn’t a possibility. It seems as though neither of the girls’ roommates leave their rooms anymore, and the two know that they need to focus on their classes in order to pass their finals. Chloe takes practice test after practice test for chemistry, stopping only to eat, go to the bathroom, and text Beca. Beca writes for hours and hours, determined to perfect her final English paper. They are both motivated by the impending knowledge that after exams they can be together, maybe even intimately. They’ve spoken about it, teased about it, and have both come to terms with their desires to sleep together. Chloe claims she will “make Beca feel shit she’s never felt”, while calming Beca’s nerves by saying that she’ll love her even if she’s a terrible kisser (which Chloe knows she won’t be. There’s no way with those perfect lips.)

Beca lays in her bed, tossing and turning, as she recites history facts in her head. She is determined to get a good night’s sleep before her exam, but it’s not working out in her favor. She reaches blindly for her phone, squinting as it comes to life in her hands. She scrolls through facebook and Instagram, not paying much attention. She knows it’s late, but she really wants to talk to Chloe. She can feel the anxiety within her starting to build, but she’s not sure if it’s because of her upcoming test or the fact that she doesn’t know anymore what each conversation with Chloe will entail. They’ve crossed the sexting bridge, and have even gone so far as sending some less than appropriate snapchats back and forth. Beca knows it’s getting serious, and that as soon as exams are over, something big will happen. She’s excited, but she can’t ignore the small ball of anxiety that’s been fighting it’s way to the surface in her brain. She debates for a second longer, then sends a text, hoping that Chloe is still awake and will be able to calm her down enough that she can fall asleep.

            _Beca: You up?_

_Chloe: Mhmm._

_Beca: I can’t sleep._

_Chloe: What’s going on babe?_

Beca’s body tingles at the nickname. Chloe gives nicknames to everyone, but it means something to Beca knowing that Chloe has a specific meaning in mind when she says it to her.

            _Beca: Just thinking._

_Chloe: Becs, talk to me._

_Beca: I don’t know._

_Chloe: The stuff for your test?_

_Beca: Anything._

_Chloe: Of course you do Beca! You’re the smartest girlfriend I’ve ever had!_

The word burns in Beca’s skull like a fire. She takes a deep breath, feeling the tears coming. This hasn’t happened to her in a long time, this feeling of being overwhelmed and nervous and scared. She wants to put her walls back up, to call the whole thing off, but she loves Chloe and wants so badly to be with her. It is in that moment that an image flashes through Beca’s mind, one that she’s never thought of before. Every pre-teen girl imagines their wedding at some point, whether consciously or not, but for the first time, Beca imagines standing at the alter next to Chloe. The thought both calms her and terrifies her at the same time, and she feels her chest tighten as if it’s preparing to explode. She glances down and sees another text from Chloe.

_Chloe: Beca? Did you fall asleep?_

_Beca: Come over? Please?_

_Chloe: What’s wrong?_

_Beca: Just need you._

She can’t breathe, the anxiety of a relationship becoming too much, too fast. It takes a lot for her to admit that she needs someone, but she knows that Chloe can save her. She’s the poison and the cure, rolled into one. She closes her eyes tightly, balling up her blanket in her fists, attempting to calm her breathing. Hot tears prick at the backs of her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. She lays like this until a soft knock sounds on her door, and she forces herself up to answer it. As soon as it’s open wide enough for Chloe to step through, the redhead wraps her arms around her petite friend, rubbing soft circles on her back. She doesn’t need to know what’s going through Beca’s mind in order to comfort her, and comfort her is exactly what she plans to do. Chloe guides Beca back to the bed and pulls back the blanket, climbing in. Without a word, Beca climbs in next to her, snuggling backwards while she allows Chloe to hold her. As badass as she is, Beca finds that there’s something comforting about being held by someone who loves you, someone who wants to keep you safe. She feels Chloe slip their hands together, and Beca can only hope that she makes Chloe feel that same sense of protection. As Chloe relaxes behind her, Beca can feel the anxiety leaving her body as sleep engulfs her.

It’s the last day of the semester, and both girls are ready for their exams, but more excited about what they know will follow. The day starts out like every other. Beca’s alarm goes off and she groans, reaching out to shut it off as quickly as possible. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches, unlocking her phone to go through her notifications before she needs to get ready to leave. She scrolls through facebook and twitter, leaving her text messages for last. She selects the green icon, and smiles, despite the early hour, when she sees a message from Chloe. 

            _Chloe: Good morning sunshine._

Beca rolls her eyes at how cheesy Chloe can be sometimes, and quickly answers, knowing the redhead has probably been waiting for a response for quite some time, being the early riser that she is.

            _Beca: I’m a raincloud, you’re the sunshine._

She puts her phone down and heads for the bathroom, splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth. She pulls her hair up into a messy bun and throws on a hoodie, jeans, and her favorite pair of boots. Her brain is swimming with names and dates as she chews on a granola bar while waiting for her coffee to finish. Beca slings her bag over her shoulder, grabs the hot paper cup and her phone, and heads to her history exam. 

Chloe’s morning looks similar, instantly brightening when Beca responds to her good morning text. She rolls her eyes at the typical Beca comment, a soft smile spreading across her lips and up into her freckled cheeks. She’s nervous about her exam, but not nearly as nervous as she knows Beca is. She feels confident with her reading comprehension skills, and knows she’ll do well enough on her literature final. She wraps a cardigan around her body and runs her hands through her hair, rearranging her waves into something slightly more presentable. Once satisfied, she tucks the front behind her ears and leaves for her exam.

Both Beca and Chloe walk out of their respective classrooms feeling confident in their work, and more relaxed than they have in days. They meet up for lunch in the cafeteria, Chloe having chicken nuggets and Beca getting pizza. Things seem more awkward than usual, as both girls think about the things that they know will happen that night. “So,” Chloe starts, dipping a nugget into the pile of sauce on her plate, “when does Kimmy-Jin leave?”

Beca wipes her greasy fingers on a napkin and takes a sip of her water bottle. “Um, she actually left yesterday, she didn’t have an exam today. Lucky bitch, getting an extra day of vacation.”

Chloe smirks. “You could leave now you know…” she raises her eyebrows, but grimaces when Beca kicks her under the table.

“Ummm, I think I’ll stay the night, thank you very much.” She takes another drink of her water, feeling her cheeks flush, knowing that they’ll be doing much more than sleeping.

“Whatever you want babe.” Chloe smiles, finishing her lunch. “I need to pack a few more things up for vacation. Want to get dinner later?” she asks, seeing Beca’s apprehension and leaving the evening plan open.

“Sure, I’ll see you”. Beca responds, and Chloe smiles. Both girls clean up their dishes and head back to the dorm. They walk quietly, hand in hand, each lost in their own thoughts. The silence is comfortable, despite the fact that neither girl can quite believe they have finally made it to today. Every so often Chloe’s eyes flit down to where her gloved fingers hold tightly to Beca’s, while Beca’s eyes remained focused on the puffs of frosty breath coming from hers and Chloe’s lips. 

They walk quickly, trying to stay warm, and all too soon it’s time to part ways. “I’ll come by later?” Beca asks, giving Chloe’s hand a squeeze before letting go. Chloe nods enthusiastically, unsure of whether the warmth on her face is from excitement or the cold. She keeps her eyes on Beca as she unlocks her door and lets herself in, scrunching her nose adorably before she shuts it behind her.

Beca knocks on Chloe’s door at 6:00, and is surprised when her roommate answers. “She’s in the shower.” Stacie says simply. “She must have a date tonight, she’s been panicky about her appearance all afternoon.” Beca can feel her face get hot, and looks around uncomfortably, unsure of whether she should wait for Chloe or go back to her room. “Come in, she’s quick.” Stacie opens the door wider, and Beca sits herself gingerly on Chloe’s desk chair. She’s spent a lot of time in Chloe’s room over the past few months, but has never really seen very much of Stacie. Chloe says she’s a partier, coming back to the room either very late or very early, usually with disheveled clothes and messy hair. Beca is suddenly both blessed and cursed with the mental picture of Chloe looking like that, and she crosses her legs knowing that she would be the cause of it.

The door opens, and Chloe bounces in, not expecting Beca to be waiting for her. She stops in her tracks as both Stacie and Beca turn to stare at her. “Woah.” Beca exhales, overtaken by how beautiful Chloe is, clean faced and hair wet. Chloe, suddenly lacking her usual confidence, pulls her robe a little tighter.

“Sorry I’m running late, I just, uh, wanted to be really clean, you know?” she knows she sounds like an idiot, but Beca’s blush and Stacie’s devilish grin distract her from her own awkwardness.

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Beca picks at a thread on her jeans. “I’ll just, uh…” Chloe’s face changes.

“No, stay! I’ll be super quick. Just some clothes and mascara, then I’m good to go.” Beca brings her attention back to her phone as Chloe quickly gets changed. She dresses in black jeans, a blue blouse that brings out the color of her eyes, and a pair of black booties. After swiping on mascara and eyeliner, she takes her coat and purse from the hook in her closet. “Ready to go Becs?” she turns to Beca, who is collecting her own coat from where she discarded it on Chloe’s bed.

“Yep!” she says with a little more gusto than she had hoped for. As soon as the door closes behind them, Chloe laces her fingers with Beca’s as she leads them out of the dorm towards town.

Chloe opens the door to a small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant, and Beca is excited to see that her best friend (girlfriend?) has chosen the new ramen joint for their date tonight. The place hasn’t really made waves yet, so it’s the perfect low-key dinner location. They sit at a small corner table in the dimly lit room, and neither Beca nor Chloe say very much, other than discussing the various noodle bowl combinations on the menu. After placing their orders, Chloe looks up from her glass of water to find Beca staring at her, and she can’t help but break down into giggles.

“Um, what’s so funny?” the brunette asks, thinking in the back of her mind that Chloe’s laugh sounds like fairy lights.

“Nothing, just…we’re never awkward. And this is SO awkward.” She smiles that winning, Chloe Beale smile, and Beca lets out a sigh of relief. She reminds herself that this is Chloe, her Chloe, and there really isn’t anything to be nervous about.

“I know, it’s just kind of weird, you know? Making things…official…” Her voice trails off, and Chloe nods.

“I know, but let’s just pretend its normal dinner, okay? I don’t want it to be weird.” She reaches her hand across the table and rubs her fingers across Beca’s knuckles, which have turned white as her hands clench and unclench out of fists.

Conversation starts to flow as they discuss their plans for vacation. Chloe tells Beca about her family’s plans to travel to the Dominican Republic for a week in January, while Beca tells Chloe about Christmas with her grandparents. Their ramen arrives, and Chloe is eager to eat, having worked up an appetite talking. She tries a bite of noodles, and almost chokes when she realizes how hot her meal is. “You okay?” Beca asks, and Chloe nods as she takes a gulp from her water. “Don’t worry,” Beca smirks. “I’ll kiss it better later.” She then continues to blow on her soup as if nothing has happened, rendering Chloe speechless. Throughout dinner, both girls struggle as they realize how hard it is to try and eat long noodles politely. Eventually, they give up, and start to slurp from their respective bowls, laughing at each other. Beca finishes her bowl first and starts to pick at her already chipping nail polish while she waits for Chloe. It doesn’t take long, and they split the check and gather up their things to head back to school.

After the brief walk back to campus, Beca unlocks her door and Chloe waltzes in, relishing in the empty room. She looks around, suddenly nervous, as she watches Beca untie her boots and place them carefully near the closet door. Chloe does the same, not tearing her eyes away from Beca, admiring how nice the brunette looked. Beca sits cross-legged near the top of her bed, fidgeting with a loose thread on her pillowcase.

“So…” she starts, and a smile spreads across Chloe’s face. She sits opposite Beca and takes the shorter girl’s hands in hers. Two sets of blue eyes lock, and as Chloe leans in, Beca leans backward, falling onto her pillows. Chloe stretches alongside her, bringing a hand to her cheek. Beca’s breathing changes, as the reality of the moment grips her. Chloe realizes, and slows her motions, running her fingers along Beca’s cheek.

“It’s alright, it’s just me. We can stop if you want.” But Beca doesn’t want to, so she closes the small distance between them, places her lips onto Chloe’s soft ones.

Beca can feel the air leave her lungs, and she tries to pull back, but Chloe nips her lip softly before letting her go. She studies Beca’s face, suddenly nervous that they’ve made a mistake. “Are you okay?” she asks, her voice barely more than a whisper. Beca breathes heavily, a grin spreading slowly across her lips.

“I think so. Can we do it again?” Chloe nods happily, and leans in. Beca knows what to expect this time, and angles her head a little bit, making it less awkward. She inhales through her nose and feels Chloe smile into the kiss, causing her to do the same. Chloe licks Beca’s bottom lip, and Beca bites gently onto Chloe’s, sucking it into her mouth. They release each other, content smiles on their faces, but it’s too much for Chloe now to be away from Beca. She attaches her lips to her cheek, traveling sideways to her ear and down her neck.

Beca feels as though Chloe’s mouth is a volcano, leaving a path of lava in its wake. Every patch of skin that her lips reach burns under their touch. Before she knows it, Beca is writhing under Chloe, squirming in an attempt to relieve the fire that seems to have stretched over every inch of her body. Chloe, unsure of whether Beca is uncomfortable because she’s anxious or turned on, slows her trail down Beca’s body, abandoning her intended destination for the time being.

Beca looks at her questioningly, suddenly concerned that she’s done something wrong. She’s internally slapping herself for getting excited so easily, wishing she had more experience. Without warning, a giggle escapes Chloe’s mouth, and Beca quickly calms. They both relax again, remember who they are in bed with. They can read the trust and love in each other’s eyes, and the tense moment melts away just as quickly as it arrived.

“C’mere.” Beca whispers, bringing her arms up to Chloe’s neck and pulling her in for another kiss. She smiles when she realizes, upon release, that her best friend’s lips are swollen. “You look good like that.” She teases, and Chloe leans in, nudging their noses together gently.

“Can I touch you again?” she asks.

 “Mhmm.” Beca answers softly, relaxing back into the pillows. Chloe softly runs her fingers along Beca’s shoulders and down her arms, softly toying with the hem of her shirt. Beca lifts it slightly, revealing a thin strip of skin above the waistline of her jeans.

Chloe traces back and forth over the newly exposed area with her polished fingernails, a motion that Beca finds incredibly relaxing. Every so often Chloe will hit a ticklish spot, causing her to smile as Beca shivers under her touch. The brunette is so lost in the moment that it’s a loving slap from reality when Chloe inches her fingers higher, reaching under Beca’s shirt to her bra-covered breasts. “Yessssss.” Beca moans lightly, spurring Chloe on. She squeezes gently, and when Beca seems to enjoy the feeling, she does so again, a little harder. Her fingers find Beca’s nipples, standing proudly, through the lace of her bra. Chloe circles the nubs with her fingertips as Beca’s eyes flutter closed.

Even with the minimal contact, Beca’s body is stirring again, searching for friction. Chloe, understanding Beca’s body, wills herself to not make the same mistake again. Ever so carefully, she parts Beca’s legs with her own, and brings her knee up between them. At the sudden change in position, Beca freezes as her eyes snap open. Unwillingly, she presses down into Chloe, relaxing as she finds small release within the new pressure. In need of something to do with her hands, she reaches for Chloe’s breasts, determined to help her friend feel the same way she does right now.

The entire process of learning each other takes time, but there is no rush. They explore, eager to find what brings them the most pleasure. Chloe learns quickly, and by mistake, that Beca enjoys being marked. Beca is just as surprised by this realization, as well as by the fact that as soft as Chloe is on the outside, she doesn’t necessarily like to be touched softly. The dorm room is filled with quiet moans and grunts as both Chloe and Beca give in to their deepest desires, fueled by their love for each other.

Eventually, Beca has had enough. She can feel the tension between her legs, having yet to finish after an hour of teasing. She cups Chloe’s face in her hands, looking deep into her ocean blue eyes. “Chlo.” She pants softly. “I need you to touch me…there.” Her voice is so full of desire that Chloe can barely contain herself. She plants a swift kiss on Beca’s lips, and reaches down to where she had started to remove Beca’s jeans just moments prior. She pushes the tight pants down to Beca’s knees, where Beca stops her and kicks them off the rest of the way.

Within seconds, the smaller woman’s world is a blur. Chloe’s fingers stoke her tenderly, yet somehow also with the force that Beca’s been craving. The redhead is careful, knowing this is a first for Beca, and unsure of how much she can handle. As it turns out, the answer is not a lot. Within minutes, Beca is practically whining, roughly massaging her own breasts while Chloe carefully circles her clit.

“Are you close baby?” she asks, already knowing the answer. Beca hums in response, her legs stiffening.

“More...” she groans, and Chloe very easily inserts a single finger inside, pushing back and forth delicately. With the new movement, Beca feels her body stiffen as Chloe feels her walls clench. It’s harder for her to thrust, so she brings her attention back to Beca’s sensitive nub, coaxing her through her orgasm and back down to Earth.

Beca, on the other hand, sees fireworks behind her eyes as her entire being feels as though it’s hurdling through space. She can’t get enough air, her chest heaving as hormones coarse through her tiny body. A string of profanities, mixed with Chloe’s name, leaves her mouth, but it’s more of a breathy whimper than a scream. She feels new weight on top of her, and when she opens her eyes, she finds her face buried in a mane of red hair. Chloe is whispering soothing things in her ear, a mix of  “I love you” and “Wow”. She turns onto her side, moving Chloe in the process, and curls into her, absolutely exhausted.

Chloe holds Beca tightly, trying not to pay attention to the aching between her own legs. She scratches her nails aimlessly over Beca’s back, in attempts to sooth her and prevent the possibility of wild emotions. Her efforts to ignore her own body are failing, and she attempts to shift herself, hoping that maybe she can find something to rub against and get herself off. As much as she wants to feel Beca’s hands on her body, she doesn’t want to overwhelm her.

Beca, however, can feel Chloe trying to move, and suddenly realizes that even though she’s as relaxed as she’s been in a long time, Chloe must be incredibly uncomfortable. “Shit!” she jerks upwards, unable to believe she’s left Chloe in such a position. “Chlo. You must be, like, dying. I’m sorry, so so sorry. I just, you know, it was a lot.” She knows she’s rambling, but she can’t stop herself. It’s as if her entire body is out of control. Chloe, despite how adorable she thinks Beca is in that moment, shuts her up with a kiss.

When she pulls back, Beca’s eyes are wide, her cheeks flushed. “It’s okay, I promise.” Chloe says. To her, it really is. She loves Beca, and is glad she made her happy. It’s not great, considering her current situation, but it’s okay. “But maybe you could help make it better?” Beca notices something flash deep in Chloe’s eyes, and she suddenly has an idea, a desire.

“Um, Chlo?” she’s hesitant, her next move making her incredibly nervous.

“Yes babe?” she asks, sensing Beca’s change of pace. She’d give anything to her right now, but little does she know Beca plans on reversing the roles.

“Can I…uh…” She trails off, taking a breath. Chloe waits patiently. “I want to taste you.” Chloe’s jaw drops, literally, and it makes Beca smirk. “Is that a yes?” she asks slowly, stroking her knuckles down Chloe’s cheek and around her jaw.

“I think that would be nice.”  Chloe responds slowly, as Beca climbs down towards the end of the small bed. She situates herself on her stomach, making herself a spot between Chloe’s legs. She places her hands on Chloe’s hips, at the waistline of her underwear. She’s not exactly sure when the redhead’s pants came off, but she’s certainly not complaining.

Hesitant to be face to face with Chloe’s heat, she takes her time to observe her partially covered body. She nudges her nose around the tops of her thighs, smelling and even licking the pale flesh there. Chloe’s body shudders lightly, and Beca takes that as a clue that she’s doing something right. She removes one hand from Chloe’s waist and skates a finger over the wet patch in front of her. Chloe’s hips try to rise against Beca’s hand, but Beca pushes back. She knows how Chloe is feeling, she felt it earlier, and decides to stop with the teasing.

Beca removes Chloe’s underwear gently, careful of her fingernails against Chloe’s delicate skin. Before she’s mentally ready for it, she’s presented with a small patch of red curls and smooth lips. She can’t hold in a gasp, which causes Chloe to giggle, relaxing Beca. Tentatively, the brunette reaches out to explore her best friend with slightly shaky hands. She begins by taking in Chloe’s scent again, and is instantly intoxicated and out of patience. Her tongue is thorough yet soft, learning what makes Chloe react in the ways she loves so much.

As she continues, her confidence only grows. In a moment of passion, she adjusts the angle and bring Chloe’s legs up over her shoulders, allowing her to reach deeper. Chloe’s hips lift to meet Beca’s mouth, her heels digging into her back. She lets out a guttural groan, urging Beca to go harder, deeper. Beca increases the pressure of her tongue on Chloe’s clit, bringing a finger up and teasing her entrance. The sheer intimacy of seeing Beca between her legs is enough to send Chloe over the edge, freefalling into an orgasm. Beca continues her steady pace, licking and circling. Chloe’s hands fly to Beca’s hair, holding her in place. Beca can’t help but moan with Chloe, the sound vibrating through the redhead’s body. As she finishes, Beca slows, and Chloe pulls her back up, kissing her deeply.

The two lay together, bodies sticky with sweat, enjoying the lack of tension that their experience has brought them. Hands wander occasionally, but with no goal in mind, just finding comfort the feeling of skin. Eventually, they drift off to sleep together, feeling content in one another’s arms.

Beca blinks against the sunlight streaming in her window, and it takes her a moment to figure out why she’s pushed so close to the wall. When she rolls over, warmth creeps through her body as she is met with a head full of red hair, and an arm tightening around her waist. She pulls her hands from under the blanket and brushes Chloe’s hair away from her face, letting them linger on her cheeks. Chloe stirs, removing her hand from Beca’s torso to rub at her own eyes. “Good morning sunshine.” She smirks, mirroring Chloe’s typical morning text message.

“G’morning Becs.” Chloe says, pecking her lips softly. She would love to stay like this forever, cuddled into Beca, completely at ease without a care in the world. Her body, however, reminds her that it has other ideas as a familiar sensation ripples across her lower abdomen. “Be right back!” she swings her legs off the bed and rushes out of the room. 

After coming back from the bathroom, Chloe’s eyes dart back and forth between Beca and the hot water pot sitting on top of the mini fridge. “Coffee?” Beca asks, already fearing the answer.

“Do you have tea?” Chloe wonders out loud, and Beca clenches her fists, angry at herself for not thinking of getting some before their night together. Chloe recognizes the silence as a no, and starts to rummage through Beca’s drawers and closet. “Guess we’re going out then. Come on.”

Decked out in oversized sweatshirts and sweatpants, the two make their way through the quiet campus to the coffee shop in the north corner. The morning is clear, and the lack of students due to the start of vacation is pleasant for Beca and Chloe. The smell of the coffee shop is warm and welcoming, as both girls order and find a table. Once they each have their drinks, they sit quietly, alternating between blowing on their cups and stealing glances at each other.

“So…” Beca begins with a smile. “About last night…” she can’t help but smile and crinkle her nose as Chloe breaks down into giggles. Beca follows, and soon the two are laughing together, breaking the tension that may have surrounded the events of the previous evening. Once they settle down, a serious expression crosses Beca’s face. “Was it good for you? The…you know…” she looks around her, making sure no one is listening. Before she can continue, Chloe stops her. 

“Beca, you were amazing. It was all amazing. I wouldn’t change anything.” She says, taking Beca’s hand from around her cup and holding it. Beca focuses on the honesty in Chloe’s voice, the trust in her eyes.

The brunette nods. “Me too. I mean, me neither. I mean, yeah, I liked it. Loved it.” She covers her face with her free hand. Chloe shakes her head, aware of how absolutely Beca the response is. 

“Would you…want to do it again?” Chloe approaches the subject slowly, knowing that they’ve crossed a lot of lines in the past 12 hours. She doesn’t want to push Beca too far, because as much as she knows there’s trust in the relationship, she’s still hesitant. All her nerves evaporate when Beca moves her hand from her face to hold Chloe’s other hand.

Her answer is simple, but full of assurance. “Yes Chloe. I would like to do it again. All of it, forever. With you.”

Chloe wants to respond, but tears spring to her eyes as every emotion possible comes rushing towards her, full force. Without thinking, she lets go of Beca’s hands and pushes her chair back, standing and leaning over the table. Luckily, it’s small and Chloe is able to kiss Beca from the opposite side. Despite the public setting, Beca melts easily into the kiss, as if it’s something the couple has been doing for years. They might have had a disjointed past, but in that moment, Beca has hopes for a future with Chloe by her side, for every moment.

It is not lost on them that after today, Beca and Chloe won’t see each other for at least two weeks while Chloe’s family is on vacation, and maybe even longer if they can’t get together before school starts again. In that moment, however, all thoughts of spending time apart are lost in the moment, as they lose themselves in each other and think about how exciting it will be to have something to come back to in Georgia.

 


End file.
